Smile For Me
by Lady Tomboy
Summary: [SxS Oneshot] Thanks to populare demand here's the sequel to From a Distance. Syaoran's mind has been driving him crazy ever since that day, and worse of all, there's a new guy in the picture. Will he be able to confess his feelings to Sakura, his best fr


_**Smile For Me**_

_Disclaimer: "And since I do own it, I'm nice enough to continue writing free fanfiction for you all to enjoy!" Someone starts shouting "You don't own it!" turns around swiftly "Who said that? Shoot him, he's talking nonesense again!" _Ok without all the craziness I don't own it so don't sue! Just writing for my pleasure!

Summary: Thanks to populare demand here's the sequel to From a Distance. Syaoran's mind has been driving him crazy ever since that day, and worse of all, there's a new guy in the picture. Will he be able to confess his feelings to Sakura?

**AN:** Well I know I haven't been updating in a while.. Sorry! I was kidnapped and they forgot to bring my laptop so I couldn't write! Nvm, anyways here goes! Hope you all enjoy this Sequel to "from a distance". If you haven't read "From a Distance" yet, you might want to check it out since this one is the sequel :)

For those of you who (Just like me) loved the ending from "FaD" lol don't read it :D Ok well you can read it if it gives me more reviews (winks) Anyways Kurai this is especially for you! Thanks for all the help and for making me get off my butt and write something again! Oh and thanks to Lahmikhara who was nice enough to Beta this story for me! Now on with the story!

_

* * *

**  
**_

It was amazing how someone could haunt your thoughts 24/7, and yet he wouldn't have it any other way.

Syaoran lay on his back on the top of a hill staring at the clouds drifting by slowly. Somehow, no matter where his gaze landed, it always came back to her. Even now that he was gazing up at the clouds, there she was smiling that brilliant smile of hers, just for him.

As if that wasn't bad enough, when he turned his gaze away, he even thought that he saw her face looming over his, getting closer and closer until he felt her breath tickle his lips. Oh how he wanted to reach up and pull her down.

What surprised him even more was that she continued to move closer and closer, until he could feel her lips brush against his slightly.

His eyes widened and he pinched his leg to see if he was awake. Yup, that definitely hurt which meant he was positively awake. Was she doing what he thought she was doing? Was she really going to kiss him? Or had his imagination become so vivid that he could actually feel her lips, even though in reality they weren't even there? He sure hoped it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him… Better enjoy it while it lasted.

His heartbeat had never been this erratic before. It quickened to the point where it was pounding so hard against his chest, he was afraid it would go through it any moment now, and yet, he let his eyes slide close in anticipation of the kiss.

He could already feel her warm breath on his face. Just a little bit closer… almost there now. Just a bit more and she'd be all his. The moment their lips met, he revelled at the way her body seemed to melt against his, just perfect.

However, his moment of perfect bliss was rudely interrupted when he felt something wet slide down his cheek. _"What the hell…?"_ he thought snapping his eyes wide open. There she was, her face hovering inches above his, smiling down cutely at him, and… drooling? Syaoran couldn't believe it. What the hell was going on?

He shot up straight and tried to crawl away from her as fast as his hands and legs were willing to carry him backwards. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't escape the moisture that somehow continued to trickle onto his face.

Syaoran spluttered indignantly, trying to wipe away the moisture, as well as trying to keep her at a safe distance. No such luck.  
With a furious cry his eyes shot open, staring at the sky. It took his brain several more moments to register that it was actually raining, and that Sakura was no where to be seen.

Syaoran groaned. "Not again!" he yelled and cursed himself mentally. Ever since the day he admitted his feelings for Sakura and decided not to tell her just yet, those dreams had been constantly plaguing his mind. No wonder he was always so tired lately. And yet he couldn't help but feel relieved at the moment, that she wasn't actually drooling on him.

This had to stop. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell her. Maybe then those dreams would stop haunting him. And it wasn't just the dreams that were driving him to the brink of his sanity. No, besides his dreams she also occupied his thoughts. Day after day after day. No matter where he went she was always there, lurking in a corner, waiting for his concentration to falter so she could once more be the centre of his attention.

Not that she knew any of it. No, she was as aware of his feelings, as Takahashi was of telling the truth. He sighed and got up, having every intention of walking home, that was until he heard a couple of hushed voices nearby.

At first Syaoran had every intention of ignoring them, until he heard her hushed voice. Unable to suppress his curiosity, he stealthily crept towards the place he had heard it, her voice.

He looked down, using the cover of a few nearby trees to keep hidden from sight, and his breath caught in his throat.

There she was, standing in the moonlight, looking more gorgeous than ever. Her voice was like a soft lullaby to his ears. But whose voice was that? He shook his head and focused again. Who was she talking to? He knew for a fact that she wasn't alone. He had heard another voice with her, so whose was it? Who did it belong to? It wasn't long before he figured it out, and man did he wish he'd just ignored his curiosity and gone straight home…

Syaoran tore his gaze away from the spot it had been frozen to for the last minute, and silently made his getaway. Once he was sure he was out of their hearing range he started running, as hard and fast as he could. He closed his eyes, willing the tears away but they wouldn't listen and just kept coming.

He was too late. He couldn't believe it. He'd been waiting patiently for her to get over her heartache, giving her time before dropping the bombe so to say, and here she was, kissing another guy.

He'd waited too long… Had he missed something? He had been close to her ever since it happened, and even before. How could he not have known something as big as that? Something as big like a new man in her life? Or her falling in love all over again for that matter. Had he been that preoccupied with his own feelings, that he had completely missed something as important as that?

Somehow Syaoran found that hard to believe, but who knew? He surely didn't know. In fact, at the moment he wasn't sure of anything. There was but one thing on his mind, and that was her in the arms of another man… Someone who could never care for her the way he did. But it was too late now… he had waited too long with telling her the truth. Too long had he waited with his confession, and she had moved on.

Could he really live through this another time? Could he really live with constantly wondering what if? Could he really be happy for her? Seeing her in the arms of another man day after day? He wanted to, really. For her, he wanted to. But with his heart shattered again, he just didn't think he could.

* * *

Syaoran hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night and he was mad. Not just mad, but seriously pissed off. How could she! How could she do that to him? It just wasn't fair. 

All this time, he'd been there for her. He'd listened to her stories about how 'great' her boyfriend was and every time he felt like a dagger was slowly thrust into his heart and twisted around for cheer pleasure. And she… she had absolutely no clue what that did to him, every time she shared what _she_ thought were great experiences, with her best friend. She just didn't know because… because he never had the guts to open his mouth and actually tell her…

But no matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the image seemed to be engraved in his mind.

Most knew he wasn't the most social person available and they had accepted that a long time ago. It was simply the way he was, but today he was even worse than usual. Everyone was walking on egg shells around him, afraid they'd set off the bomb, ticking away underneath the seemingly calm appearance. At least it appeared calm to everyone who didn't know him well enough.

Several new kids got the shock of their lives when he almost bit their heads off the moment they tried to ask him something. He was definitely having a bad day.

"Good morning!" someone called and placed a hand on his shoulder. Without a second thought he turned around and roughly brushed the hand of his shoulder. "What!" he barked at the person who took a step back looking quite shocked.

"Sorry…" he muttered when he noticed exactly who he had been yelling at. No matter how mad he was at her, the moment he saw her face it all didn't seem so important anymore and he'd forget all about it.

But today wasn't one of those days. Even though he quieted down considerably, and even though he wasn't as mad anymore as he started out to be, he couldn't rid himself of that one image.

"Having a bad day?" she asked even though she probably knew the answer already.

He threw a sarcastic look her way, turned around and walked away. He really didn't want to deal with this at the moment, with her. It was too difficult.

For some reason his sudden coolness hadn't scared her off as she followed suit and soon fell into step with him.

"What's wrong with you? Did something happen?" he heard her ask him. Like she didn't know. She was the whole cause of his misery at the moment, and here she was asking him what was wrong? He mentally snorted at her questions and decided to keep his mouth shut.

He had managed to avoid her pretty much the entire day. It wasn't easy, especially not since all his senses kept telling him to go to her, to talk to her, and to confess. But every time he was about to step up to her and do it, that image was back…

Besides that he had started to wonder if he had done anything lately, to make her not trust him anymore… She never kept secrets from him. Especially not things like a new guy in her life or something like that. She always told him, always! So why didn't she tell him this time?

He had been beating himself up over that all day, and all he could come up with was that maybe he drew the wrong conclusion, that maybe there wasn't anything going on at all. Maybe that kiss wasn't really a kiss… Hopeful as that last thought may have sounded, he just couldn't convince himself of that last part.

He had been watching her every move. He always did. It was like a second nature to him. That sounded bad, very bad he realised, but when you thought about it, it was all he had. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with her, nor the trust between them, so confessing was out of the question. Or at least that's what he had always thought. So without her noticing, he'd always just watched her and loved her from afar.

* * *

When Syaoran went to school the next day, Sakura wasn't there yet. "Even compared to her usual standards she's late today." he thought absentmindedly. He spotted Tomoyo looking around as well. "Daidouji-san do you know where Sakura is?" he asked her but she only shook her head looking worried. 

During their break, Tomoyo took out her cell phone and made a call. When she hung up again Syaoran was looking at her impatiently.

"Well?" he asked her rather blunt.

Tomoyo smiled. "Don't worry Li-san she's just sick. I'm going to visit her after school, you're welcome to join me." she said lightly, still wearing that same smile.

He tried to hide the sudden blush that crept up his face but nodded anyway. Leave it to Tomoyo to know just exactly what was going on in his mind… It was a disturbing thought really. Not even _he _knew what was going on in his mind most of the time…

He was still mad at her, at Sakura that is. Mad for not telling him anything about her new boyfriend, mad because he felt left out and most of all he was mad because it wasn't him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was being irrational and unfair to Sakura for not giving her a chance to explain herself, but that thought was quickly discarded to the place where he stored all other thoughts that didn't seem important at the moment.

After school Syaoran waited for Tomoyo and together with her, he walked to Sakura's house.

"So Li, have you told her the truth yet?" she asked all of a sudden.

He sighed, for some reason this girl always seemed to be able to ask the toughest questions, the ones even he couldn't answer for himself. He still wasn't entirely clear on the matter, whether or not he should just confess, or leave things the way they were. Her with… with that other guy.

While he was immersed in his own thoughts, she looked at him and shook her head slightly. "It must be difficult…" she told him softly.

"Huh?" he asked her as he snapped out of his thoughts. "What's difficult?" he asked her again.

"Never mind." she said and opened the gate, "We're here anyways." she said and walked inside.

Syaoran decided to shrug it off and followed her. He'd have enough time to think things through later on.

Fujitaka opened the door and led them inside to the living room. They sat down and Tomoyo and Fujitaka started to talk. After a while of fidgeting, Syaoran couldn't take it anymore and excused himself.

Instead of going towards the bathroom, like he said he would, he silently crept upstairs, hoping no one would see him. After all Sakura's father had told them they couldn't go see Sakura because she had a high fever and needed her rest.

In the back of his mind he knew he should let things rest until she was at least feeling better, but with his state of mind, he just didn't think he could wait that long. After all… he'd already waited too long…

Once upstairs he looked around, not sure which room Sakura's was since he'd never been here before, well not to her room anyways.

"What are you doing here?" a voice suddenly asked from behind him. Syaoran froze. "Damn!" he cursed silently and turned around.

Touya, Sakura's older brother was now standing behind him, looking ready to pound him. He did the first thing that came to mind, he bowed low and said "Excuse me, but could you please tell me where I can find the bathroom?"

Syaoran said a silent prayer, hoping that Touya would buy the little lie and leave him alone. Instead Touya continued to look sceptical and guided him towards the actual bathroom… downstairs.

Defeated, he sighed and returned to Tomoyo who was still talking politely to Fujitaka. When they finished their drinks and cake, they thanked him politely and were well on their way again.

"How was Sakura?" Tomoyo asked him with a knowing look in her eyes.

Syaoran groaned, what was she? Psychic? "I don't know… Her brother caught me before I could find out." he said sounding somewhat disappointed.

He said goodbye to Tomoyo and returned to his own house. On his way home, he took a detour and went through the park. He strolled down several paths and ended up sitting on one of the swings, where he just sat gazing off in the distance. Time didn't seem to exist as the minutes turned into hours and still he sat there, giving his earlier frustrations not a single thought.

His growling stomach eventually managed to motivate him into going home for dinner, which he had probably already missed… Slightly more grouchy than usual, he went home directly and after dealing with his stomach, he went upstairs to his room waiting for sleep to claim him.

At around 3 am that night he woke up. He tried to get back to sleep and after tossing and turning for several minutes, he gave up and crept down the stairs to get himself a drink.

With his hands wrapped securely around his mug, he sat at the table staring at his hot coco as he slowly swirled it around in the mug. But no matter how much he swirled it around, it didn't help him to clear his mind enough to at least try and get some more sleep. It did however, help him make up his mind about something else.

With a new found determination, he set his mug back in the sink, walked up stairs, got dressed and climbed out of his window.

As quietly as he could possible be, he managed to sneak inside Sakura's bedroom, through the window which he had to pry open carefully, as not to wake her, and looked around.

Slowly he crept up to the side of her bed and looked down at her sleeping form. God she looked horrible. The fever hadn't gone down by the looks of it. Her face contorted several times and her hair was currently sticking to her face. He reached out, hesitant at first, but soon got lost in the moment and gently stroke her hair back and out of her face. However when she stirred he immediately pulled his hand back.

He held his breath, hoping she wouldn't wake up. She wasn't supposed to see him in her room while she hadn't even invited him there. Who knew what she'd think! He didn't move for several seconds, the longest seconds of his entire life. But when she finally calmed down a bit he breathed a sigh of relieve and pulled the blankets around her more securely, making sure she wouldn't get cold.

He halted his movements the moment he realised exactly what he was doing. He was actually worried about what she would think of him, if she caught him sneaking around in her bedroom? Why should he care? After all she was the one who was keeping all those secrets from him, and she obviously didn't think he was that important since she never bothered to tell him about... that guy.

He sighed in defeat. It was no use. No matter how hard he tried to stay angry at her, it didn't work. Secretly he had hoped that it would ease the pain a little, of seeing her with someone else, but it was no use.

The moment he saw her lying so sick and helpless in her bed, all previous thoughts of anger and resentment went flying out of the still open window… In fact if anything, he wanted to pick her up and never let her go again. As if entranced he moved closer to her, his face hovering over hers; his hand once more stroking her hair gently. "God you're beautiful…" he whispered wistfully and let his hand trace her cheek carefully.

It took him all his self-restraint to pull away from her, instead of bend down and kiss her senseless.

He had it bad, he realised, very bad. And if it had been up to him, she would've been all his. But as things weren't, he would have to deal with the harsh reality of her being with someone else sooner or later. He couldn't stand it, it just wasn't fair! To emphasize his frustration he smashed his fist down on the floor, and silently cursed himself when she stirred once more.

What was he supposed to do? Could he just ask her what she felt for him? If there was a chance, however slim, for them to be together? Did she even have any feelings for him to begin with? Any feelings beyond those of friendship?

He truly didn't know. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind from all the swivelling thoughts, and put his head in his hands out of frustration. He needed to get away from her for now. He needed to clear his mind and with her this close… that just wasn't going to happen. He turned around and was about to walk away to do just that, when a slight tug on his shirt stopped him.

"Syaoran?" she whispered, her voice sounding raspy.

He froze _"Damn it, now what!" _he thought as he turned around slowly. He was caught red handed and he knew it. While his brain was trying to come up with whatever excuse was most likely, his mouth formed a slight smile when he saw her looking up at him with those soggy eyes.

Instead of waiting for his brain to come up with a believable excuse his mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Yeah, it's me…" he whispered back and kneeled back down beside her bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked her, still whispering as not to wake anyone else in the house. That was the last thing he wanted to do… Especially if that someone was going to be her brother…

"What are you doing here?" she asked him just as softly. "You shouldn't be here… You'll end up sick just like me…" she told him looking worried.

"_Even while being sick, you still worry about others. You really shouldn't do that…"_ he thought silently. "Don't worry." he told her instead. "Just go back to sleep, you need your rest so you'll get better soon…" he whispered.

She reached out for his hand and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for coming here." she whispered. _"She smiled…"_ he thought stunned not having heard one thing she said. _"She actually smiled!"_ and it was all the reassurance he needed. That simple smile, wiped away all his doubts. At that very moment, even though she looked horrible, she couldn't have looked more beautiful to him.

He squeezed her hand, careful not to hurt her, and watched her close her eyes. Not wanting to disturb her any longer, he pulled his hand back but stopped when she tightened her hold on his hand and opened her eyes slightly.

"Syaoran?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Hmm?" he murmured and gave her a questioning look.

"Don't go…" she whispered.

His gaze softened. He couldn't leave her alone, not while she was looking at him with those pleading eyes. She looked just like a little girl who was scared of the dark.

He smiled and kneeled back down beside her bed. "Just go back to sleep." he whispered and squeezed her hand as if to reassure her, that he wasn't going anywhere. At least not for now.

While sitting there, he went over everything in his mind once more. The good thing was that now he knew she did care for him… but was it only friendship? Or something more? It was impossible to tell. After all she did have a high fever, and maybe she was even being delirious. It would just have to wait until she was feeling better again…

A few minutes later, her hold on his hand weakened, and her breathing evened out once more. He waited several more minutes to make sure she was really asleep, and carefully pried his hand out of hers, and tucked her in.

The white Lily which he had brought along from the park, he put in the glass of water which was placed on the nightstand next to her bed. He assumed it was for her, but he couldn't very well go around the house looking for a substitute vase either… so this would have to do. He only hoped she wouldn't wake up and try to drink from it …

* * *

Syaoran was a nervous wreck. Today Sakura was coming back to school again. He knew that much from Tomoyo. 

After that night at her house, he had been too embarrassed to call her and ask how she was doing, so instead he had been pestering Tomoyo about it ever since.

There wasn't really a reason to be nervous really, but when he thought about what he said to her, and that he had actually sneaked into her bedroom in the middle of the night and had almost kissed her, he figured that to be reason enough to be nervous, and boy was he ever!

What if she remembered everything and never wanted to speak to him again? Then what was he supposed to do?

And then there was Tomoyo. She hadn't been there that night so it was impossible for her to know anything especially since he hadn't told a soul! But here she was, dropping hints from time to time to let him know, that she knew more than he'd like her to.

"How's Sakura doing?" he had asked her just yesterday.

"Why, I thought you knew how she was doing, maybe even better than me." she said with that same mischievous glint in her eyes again.

"Why would I know how she's doing? You were there with me when we visited her." He had replied smartly, careful not to give anything away, but trying not to lie to her either.

"Ah yes of course, after all it was a simple dream…" Tomoyo said not making any sense to him.

"What dream?" he asked her looking rather dumbfounded.

"Oh don't worry about it Li-kun, just something between Sakura and me." she said with an innocent smile and left him to go to her class.

Now what would she have meant with that? He still didn't know. All he did know was that Sakura was coming back to school today, and there was no way for him to avoid her…

But maybe if he didn't mention it, she wouldn't either? Or maybe she didn't even remember it? That would be good… even though he felt a bit disappointed at that last thought, he didn't really understand why.

There she was, looking all fine again. "Hey." he greeted as he walked up to her trying to act like his usual self.

"Hey Syaoran…" she said but instead of her usual cheerful self she was timid. What was wrong with her? And why wouldn't she look him in the eyes the way she always did?

God this was worse than he had imagined. This was worse than worse, this was horrible! The entire day she had been so timid, and shy towards him that by now, he was pretty much to the point where he was about to start pulling his hair out and scream his lungs out.

What had he done? Was it possible that he had destroyed their friendship? All these questions were driving him mad. He had to do something and he had to do it right now.

Without thinking, he got up from his seat in class and walked over to Sakura, who was staring at him with big eyes.

"Come with me." he said silently, grabbed her hand and led her out of the class room, ignoring the shouts from their teacher and the squeak from her.

He led her away from school and towards the hill where he had first seen her and … him.

"Syaoran?" she asked trying to get his attention for the up tenth time, but he didn't respond.

On top of the hill, he turned around and faced her. "Why?" he asked her with a sound of despair in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me…? Why didn't you tell me you fell in love with some other guy? I'm your best friend, or at least I thought I was until a while ago. But then I saw you at the foot of this same hill kissing…"

He didn't notice the recognition flickering through her eyes, nor that she tried to interrupt him. Now that he had started… he might as well finish it in one go, before he lost his nerve, again.

"Am I such a bad friend? Is it that bad to tell me personally? I would've understood, I've always understood… Every time you had a new boyfriend… God it tore me apart, but I figured as long as you were happy, I could be happy for you."

He had started to walk back and forth, his head bowed down, not daring to look her in the eye but continued to bare his soul to her. All his worries, all his secrets, everything he had refrained from saying to her for such a long time, it was all coming out now.

If he had looked, he would've seen her shocked expression…

"You know when your last boyfriend broke your heart, I was willing to go over there, and break his neck for you. I would've gone to jail for that sure, but at the time it didn't matter. You don't do things like he did to people you care about… He made you lose your smile… At that time I vowed to myself that I'd try and give it back to you, even though you always just saw me as your friend… I could live with that. I vowed I would wait with being honest to you about … about my own feelings, but I'd wait until you were ok again… as it turned out I waited too long. God I'm such an idiot!"

He threw his hands up in frustration but continued before she could interrupt him.

"Then when I saw you kissing that guy… I don't know. I guess something snapped. It tore me apart from the inside, just to know that I had been stupid enough to believe I had time… Time enough to tell you the truth. That night when I was in your bedroom…" Sakura gasped. "Sorry about that." he mumbled but went on anyways. "But that night I couldn't get anymore sleep and I needed some answers. It was driving me insane! I was all set in getting some answers right then and there, but when I was in your bedroom and saw you lying there… I forgot all about it."

"You mean you were…" she started to say and he interrupted her.

"Yeah I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't have been in your bedroom, at night and especially not without your consent, but …. I didn't know what else to do… And you never noticed me, not the way I wanted you to notice me. You just fell in love with someone else, and it hurts so bad! God can't you see? I …. I love you damn it! " and with that he went silent, shocked at his own honesty.

"It wasn't a dream…" she said silently which made him glance up at her flushed face.

"What?" he asked not understanding what she was mumbling about.

"All this time you… and you never told me… and I kept telling you about … oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't know…" she was still mumbling and honestly Syaoran didn't know what she was trying to say.

"What are you talking about? Why are you apologising?" he asked eventually not understanding anything at all. Well at least she wasn't mad yet… but was that really such a good thing? He'd find out soon enough he guessed, as soon as she started to make sense again that is.

"You did all that for me? I didn't know… Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked timidly.

Syaoran shrugged. "It seemed like the best thing I could do at the time…"

"You know… I'm glad you were in my room that night." she said all of a sudden, which made him do a double take.

"Come again? You're glad?" he asked her disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yeah." she said with a slight smile. "I feel so stupid. I was so embarrassed. I told Tomoyo about a dream I had… and well, you were there…" she said silently, and suddenly several things Tomoyo had said started to make sense to him.

"I didn't dare face you after that dream… I mean you… you told me I was beautiful… and in my dream you even almost kissed me. How could I face my best friend after a dream like that? This morning when I saw you… all I could think about was that dream… how close we were to kissing, and I didn't understand why… I didn't understand why I actually felt disappointed… After all it was just a dream, or so I thought, and not one I was supposed to have about my best friend. But it wasn't a dream… and it's been right in front of my nose all this time." she finished softly.

For the first time since she started talking, he saw her looking up at him and his breath caught in his throat. She was smiling at him, not a forced smile, or the fake one she'd been wearing ever since her previous boyfriend cheated on her, but a real genuine smile.

"You really think I had a new boyfriend without telling you?" she asked him and he could clearly see the suppressed laughter in her eyes.

"You were kissing him!" he cried out slightly frustrated that she somehow thought it was funny.

"That's where you are wrong." she said and held her hand up to silence him. "He was kissing me…. I guess you didn't stay around for the grand finale as Tomoyo had dubbed it. "That _was _a friend from my brother… but after what happened… well lets say we'll be sending him many 'get well' postcards."

"Did he hurt you!" Syaoran asked immediately forgetting all about his earlier embarrassment, and eyeing her sceptically trying to detect any visible signs of bruises or anything.

"No! No… He didn't, I …."

"She kneed him in the groin!" came the voice of the always helpful Tomoyo, who had been hiding behind one of the bushes the entire time and still had her camera running.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked while a large sweat drop started to form on the back of her head.

"Daidouji-san! Don't tell me you've been filming the entire time!" he cried praying she would surprise them and say no.

"I wouldn't want to miss something like this Li-kun… Your actual confession, her reaction! It was lovely! I told you everything would work out." she said looking at Syaoran.

"Tomoyo… You knew about this the entire time!" he heard Sakura say sounding somewhat hurt. "You never told me…"

"And miss this? I don't think so!" she said with a sweet smile. "Just forget I'm here!" she said and disappeared behind the bushes once more.

Syaoran cursed silently. He should've known Tomoyo would be around with her video camera. He glanced over at Sakura and saw her flushed face. She probably felt as embarrassed as he did, or maybe worse… He couldn't really tell.

He walked over towards her and tilted her chin up to look at him. "So there really wasn't anyone else eh?" he whispered, feeling even more stupid now that he thought about how he'd been acting lately.

All she did was slightly shake her head, while her eyes held his gaze. He loved her eyes. "Forgive me?" he asked her with a husked voice, his hand still supporting her chin.

She nodded once more. There was something else on his mind, but at the moment he couldn't quite think of it. What was it again? He couldn't remember. He was currently lost in her eyes, in his own world, and he didn't plan on returning from there any time soon.

Slowly, painfully slow he closed the distance between them. All awkwardness of earlier forgotten. Everything else had stopped existing. All he could see were her eyes, slowly closing, anticipating just as his had done that night in her bedroom, and were currently doing again.

His lips hovered only inches apart from her own. He revelled in her soft warm breath. His left arm encircled her waist as he drew her even closer to him, wanting to feel her as close as humanly possible. She was all his, finally. Just him and her…

"Just kiss her already! Oh sorry... Just pretend you didn't hear that!" Tomoyo cried from behind her bushes.

Him, her, and Tomoyo… Somehow that took the magic out of it all and he stepped back. "Want to go somewhere more private?" he asked her as she slowly opened her eyes.

She sighed and nodded. "Does that mean you're not mad at me?" he suddenly asked and she looked back up at his insecure eyes. "I haven't ruined our friendship with this have I…?" he asked again almost afraid of the answer as he suddenly realized that he'd told her he loved her for the very first time in his life…

But there it was again, that perfect smile of hers. His smile. It was the smile she used only when she was with him, and that more than anything made him the happiest man alive.

"No, you haven't." she said with that same soft smile of hers. "And to think that it's been right under my nose the entire time." she said and shook her head laughing.

Syaoran gave her another questioning look. "What's been under your nose all this time?" he finally asked her.

"I guess Tomoyo's been right all this time." she said not answering his question. "It's been my best friend, and I never had a single clue… Until my dream that is." she finished and started laughing.

He wasn't entirely sure how that answered his question, but he was sure that Tomoyo would be able to tell him the next day.

Syaoran walked up to Sakura from behind and picked her up, "I've wanted to do this for the longest time ever…." he mumbled in her ear and drew her close to him once again.

She tilted her head up to try and look at him. "Thanks for the flower." she whispered and leaned into the embrace. Flower? He'd forgotten all about that… Well at least it was save to assume that she didn't try to drink from the water…

In the back of his mind he knew she hadn't said anything about whether or not she returned his feelings, but at the moment he didn't care. Maybe she didn't really have to tell him? Maybe this was just her way of trying to let him know? He pushed all his annoying thoughts back to the dark corner of his mind, where he stored all his other useless thoughts and concentrated on enjoying the moment.

Finally, after all this time, he had done it. It was no longer his dreams playing tricks on him. No more images of Sakura trying to kiss him, tease him or… other things. No it was finally reality and he planned to enjoy to its fullest. No more daydreams just facts.

It really was too good to be true, but he wasn't complaining. One moment he was holding her in his arms, and the next she had turned around and was gazing up at him, moving closer and closer, until her lips brushed against his. He didn't need a second invitation and kissed her back. He put all his past pent up and hidden emotions into the kiss and got completely lost.

Yeah, life was great… but for how long? He honestly didn't know, but at that very moment he didn't really care.

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope it wasn't boring... Anyways thanks for reading and if you liked it, check out some of my other stories :-) You might enjoy them! 

(I changed the last sentence, I was just reading over the story and actually realised that even though I liked the ending I had when I first wrote the story, I think this line covers it much better.)


End file.
